


Eschatos

by orphan_account



Series: Himitsu no Senshi [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Manga), Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Character Monologue, Original Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 23:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A lion has roared; who will not fear? The Lord God has spoken; who will not prophesy?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eschatos

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a project I was working on with a friend, in which we designed Sailor Soldiers from the moons of various planets -- a band of sailor soldiers who were the servants of the Planetary Princesses, their protectors, confidants, and friends.

_"A lion has roared; who will not fear? The Lord God has spoken; who will not prophesy?"_

Who will not prophesy _indeed_?

My vision is troubled by vexing images of those last things. As if time will repeat the horrors: golden red flame throwing up dust and searing heat; inky black darkness, consuming us all. 

We, the long expected children, are charged to protect her. It is our right and bounden duty to help the Mistress, to prevent the disaster. My own Mistress can never be called… for she is the power of destruction…

But also! The gift of life! For it was given by her in those, our last moments, that we may love and be together once again.

_Mimas Lunar Power! Make UP!_

Representing the Princess of Saturn, Sailor Mimas is your sailor suited opponent! I will not forgive those who stand in the way…


End file.
